


In Consideration Of A Small Donation

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Charity Auctions, Community: duesouth_kink, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser puts himself up for bid at the monthly Blue Charity Ball.  When, one month, Jerry Mitchell from the 14th puts a bid in, and Fraser comes back wearing a turtleneck and moving kind of slow, Ray starts saving his pennies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Consideration Of A Small Donation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



It was never a surprise when the ladies bid on Fraser at the monthly Blue Charity Ball. They'd bid, and they'd take a spin with him on the dance floor--a really awkward spin, if Ray was being honest--and then they'd leave.

He'd come in to work the next Monday looking a little bit embarrassed, like he was glad those women didn't work in their particular bullpen, and if Ray asked about it, he'd just say, "It really wouldn't be chivalrous to say."

So _six_ auctions down the line, when the winning bidder is Jerry Mitchell from the 14th, Ray expects Fraser to say no. Or to back out, or to come in to work on Monday looking like nothing happened.

Fraser's wearing a turtleneck, moving kind of slow, and he doesn't meet Ray's eyes when Ray asks how his weekend was.

Ray stops getting takeout and starts picking up every goddamn penny he sees on the street. There's four weeks until the next auction; it's worth a shot.

* * *

Ray has managed to scrape together four hundred and seventy-nine dollars and thirteen cents, and he could maybe get more if he decided to cash advance two of his credit cards. But when his hand goes up and he yells out "A hundred bucks," several people turn to look at him. He snarls back at all of them, the three ladies from the 911 call center and the paramedic from downtown, and suddenly everyone's looking from him to Fraser and going all red and ashamed-looking.

Shit. _Shit._ Ray hadn't counted on the fact that they'd know, that _everybody_ would know as soon as he started bidding.

But as it turns out, nobody bids higher, which means this is the lowest price Fraser's gone for, _ever_. When Ray's declared the winner, the paramedic comes over and tells Ray, "It really bothers him, huh?"

Ray glares at him. "What?"

"I mean--" The paramedic scratches at the back of his neck. "I guess we all kind of thought it was--fun, you know, for a good cause. We didn't think he _minded_."

The world kind of spins as Ray figures out a whole bunch of things at once: one, people _talk about Fraser and his auctions_. Like, it's not just Fraser's little secret that he lets people donate to charity for some time in the sack with him; it's not just his and Ray's secret, it's not something anybody thinks is hidden.

And two, paramedic boy here thinks Ray just stepped in to _save_ Fraser. Guy bids on his own partner, who's going to get in the way of that? It's like an automatic "hands off" signal.

Well. Fuck. Hands off was not what Ray was anticipating.

He sighs as he heads to the cash counter and pays up. He even gets a receipt, something he can use to fill out his taxes. He sighs. Maybe it would've been better if he hadn't bid at all.

* * *

At work the next Monday, Fraser won't meet Ray's eyes. He rubs his thumb over his eyebrow so many times Ray thinks he's going to rub it clean off, and when they finally go out to lunch, when they're alone in the GTO, Fraser says,

"Did you--not want to do anything, then?"

Ray decides the best way to play this is to play it dumb. "Huh?"

"Well--I expected--at the auction, I was going to ask what you'd like to--but then you left, before I could find you, and..." Fraser looks away, out the passenger side window. "I suppose I should thank you for trying to protect me."

"Yeah," Ray mutters. "Well. You're welcome."

Fraser scratches at his collar and looks over at Ray again. Ray's not looking, is not looking on _purpose_ , so he can't see Fraser's expression--but when Fraser starts talking again, he's using his pissy voice. Holy shit, Ray would know that voice anywhere.

"Though it's not as if I've ever felt there was anything I needed protection _from_ , you know."

Ray's eyebrows hit his hairline. "What?"

"It's for _charity_ , Ray. It would be churlish to protest--"

"Oh, right, _churlish_ , what was I thinking. It's fine to fuck people as long as it's for _charity_."

Even without really looking at Fraser, he can see Fraser go red. "It hasn't--it _wasn't_ \--really, until Jerry, I didn't--"

 _Until Jerry_ , Ray thinks, and he nearly blows through a red light. As it is, he stops a little too hard, and the driver behind him blasts his horn. Ray flips off the other driver and turns to Fraser.

"You saying you _wanted_ that ambulance guy to buy your ass for the night?"

Fraser's jaw works for a few seconds, the two of them staring at each other until the light turns green. The guy behind them honks again, but Ray doesn't move.

"I'm saying _you_ bought it, and based on my experience, rather _cheaply_ ," Fraser says tightly. "But if you weren't going to so much as ask me for a--" _BLAAAAAAAAAT_ , goes the horn, and Ray is not as good at lipreading as Fraser, and anyway, that seems to distract Fraser, who slumps back into his seat--well, in as much as Fraser slumps, which isn't very much, really.

"I'm saying," Fraser mutters, "why even _bother_ ," and as the driver behind them honks one more time, Ray snarls and floors it, heading down the street.

* * *

They get through the work day somehow, Fraser rarely looking at Ray, Ray staring at Fraser like he can burn a hole through Fraser's tunic or knock his hat square off his head with the power of his brain. At clock-out time, Ray leads Fraser back down to the GTO, and Fraser gets in, staring rigidly in front of him as Ray takes off.

A few blocks, and Fraser frowns. "This isn't the way to the consulate, Ray."

"I know."

"Then what--"

"You _owe_ me," Ray growls. "I'm fucking collecting, all right?"

Fraser groans aloud and tilts his head back, his neck suddenly looking all--exposed, and vulnerable, and Ray forces himself to keep his eyes on the road. "Finally," Fraser moans. He stops, then, and his head snaps back up as he turns to look at Ray. "No, wait--is this because I complained that you hadn't?"

"Fraser--"

"Because I might not have a great many opportunities, Ray, and I might be willing to do nearly anything for charity, sexual orientation notwithstanding, as I'm sure is common knowledge given that Jerry Mitchell has the approximate ability to keep secrets as does any given billboard in the red light district, but I do _not_ need your pity."

" _Fraser._ "

"And if that's all this is going to be--"

Ray tightens his hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. "What the hell does that mean, sexual orientation notwithstanding? You saying you're straight, you don't fuck guys, but Jerry Mitchell bought you and--"

"If I were straight, do you honestly think I'd lack for opportunity?"

Ray opens and closes his mouth like a fish a few times; he's got nothing.

"Which is _why_ until Jerry, I didn't--but _you_ , I _know_ you're not interested in--that you don't--well, for God's sake, _Stella_ \--"

"Yeah, because a guy can only be attracted to one gender," Ray mutters, rubbing at his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Because there's no such fucking thing as being AC/DC. I married a chick, so I don't want to suck cock anymore, I don't want to get fucked anymore--"

Fraser sucks in a breath so hard Ray can actually hear it over his own muttered tirade. "You--want that," Fraser says. His voice sounds suddenly thick, like he's having trouble getting the words out past his own tongue. "You--wanted that. With me? You bid on me for--that?"

Ray doesn't say anything else until they get to his apartment; when Fraser follows him upstairs, Fraser doesn't say anything, either. Once they're inside, though, Fraser reaches out and puts his hands on Ray's arms and says,

"Tell me." He looks hard into Ray's eyes, and Ray takes a deep breath, trying to think of anything to say at all, with Fraser looking at him like that. "Tell me what you want, Ray. Anything."

"Anything," Ray repeats, and he raises an eyebrow. "Anything for charity, right?"

Fraser's mouth twists down, and for a second, Ray feels a flash of terror that he's gone too far, that Fraser's going to _leave_ \--

\--and then Fraser says, "God, no wonder we've never--you're more afraid of this than _I_ am," and he jerks Ray forward and kisses him.

Ray gasps, mouth opening under Fraser's, and Fraser takes that opportunity to lick into Ray's mouth, to use that fearless, talented tongue of his to _mouth-fuck_ Ray. If Jerry Mitchell got this out of his donation, it was worth the paycheck he spent on it; _Jesus_.

"You said," Fraser says, when he pulls back. They're both panting. "You said. You said, in the car, you said--"

He runs out of words then, but he reaches up to Ray's mouth with one hand and pushes two of his fingertips inside. Ray moans and starts to suck, and Fraser grabs Ray's hand with his free hand and puts Ray's hand on his cock, hard and swollen under his uniform pants. Ray clutches at Fraser's cock, sucks hard on Fraser's fingers, and when Fraser whispers, "Do you want to, I want you to, do you want to?" Ray just nods.

They make it to the bedroom. Ray was seriously considering the couch, but no; the couch has magazines on it, dirty socks, and the bed might not be made but at least it's clear, and it's big enough for two. Once they're in the bedroom, Fraser strips out of his uniform--so fast, goddamn, Ray can't believe how fast the guy can get out of his clothes, it took Ray half an hour to get himself undressed the one time he put on a Mountie uniform. Ray's down to one sock, and only the thought of what he'll look like sucking Fraser's cock with one sock still on convinces him to finish undressing, especially when Fraser climbs back on his bed and lies down, spreading his legs to make space for Ray between them.

Fraser cradles Ray's head in his hands as Ray stretches out, as Ray's mouth gets closer and closer to that gorgeous fucking cock, the one he's thought about and stared at when Fraser wears tight jeans and never, ever thought he'd have in his mouth--but yes, _yes_ , Fraser wants him to, Fraser's gasping and panting like he's _dying_ for Ray to, and Ray moans out loud and licks from Fraser's balls all the way up the length of his shaft, teasing at the foreskin with his tongue when he gets there.

"Ray. God. Don't tease-- _suck_ me," Fraser pants, and Ray does, Ray _does_ , he opens his mouth wide and sucks, oh God, sucks hard, sucks like he hasn't gotten to suck cock in years and even when he did, it wasn't for anyone like Fraser, it wasn't like _this_.

Fraser keeps his hold on Ray's head and thrusts up--gently at first, but then harder, and harder, and when it turns out Ray hasn't forgotten how to deepthroat and he can match Fraser thrust for thrust, Fraser goes a little wild and starts groaning, shoving his cock deep into Ray's mouth and thrusting until even the pre-come is starting to leak past Ray's lips, there's so much of it.

"Ray. Enough, enough, I want to--can I--please tell me you have condoms," Fraser says, and Ray climbs off Fraser's cock and points wildly at the nightstand. Fraser yanks the nightstand open, and he comes up with a condom and the lube, and Ray turns over, getting on all fours as Fraser comes down the bed to meet him.

When Fraser slicks his fingers and presses them into Ray, Ray nearly sobs with it. Fraser's not the only one who lacked for opportunity; Ray's had his own fingers inside himself, but it's not the same, could never be the same as having someone else's fingers opening him up, knowing he's about to get fucked but _good_. And Fraser's too hot to be patient, now; he gets Ray stretched, yeah, but he's sure as hell not taking his time, and as soon as Ray's slick enough to make this possible, Fraser's on him, that beautiful cock of his pushing in and making Ray gasp with need.

"Fraser-- _yeah_ , oh _fuck_ yeah--"

"Ray, yes, _yes_ , oh--Ray--"

Ray shoves himself back as Fraser shoves himself forward, and then they're moving, together, Fraser's cock hot and thick inside Ray, breaking him open, making Ray sob with pleasure. It's been so long, and this is _Fraser_ , his best friend, the man he--whatever, Christ, his partner, Fraser the fucking _brilliant_ , Fraser the fucking _gorgeous_ , Frsaer the fucking _insane_. Every day, he works with Fraser, and now he's going to go to work and remember Fraser's fingers opening him up, Fraser's cock down his throat, Fraser's cock up his ass, fucking him until he can't take anymore.

He reaches down between his legs, because he's too close not to, needs the little bit of extra. When Fraser sees it, he gasps and clutches Ray's hips. "Yes, Ray, come, come for me, come _now_ \--"

And Ray's never been all that good at taking orders, but this one, he's a fucking rock star. He's a champion. He shoots all over his bed, yelling his head off, gasping out "Fraser-Fraser- _Fraser_ " and shoving back hard, wanting Fraser deep inside him when he blows.

Thank God, Fraser's on the same page, because he rams in good and deep, shoves Ray flat into the bed, and then he's groaning, getting completely fucking lost, driving in over and over again until he gives that one last thrust and comes, cock pulsing into Ray's ass. Ray kind of hates the condom right now; he would've liked to be _marked_ , Property Of Benton Fraser, inside and out.

Still, having Fraser draped all over him like this is nice, even though his arm is falling asleep from their combined weight on it and he is in one motherfucker of a wet spot. Fraser kisses his shoulder, and suddenly none of that matters.

"Fraser," Ray mumbles, half-asleep already.

"Mmm?" It sounds like Ray's in better shape than Fraser; Fraser's not even making real words.

"Was it... is it really just for charity?"

Fraser pauses, but when his cheeks scratch against Ray's shoulder, Ray realizes what he's saying. He's shaking his head 'no'. _No, it's not just for charity, Ray._

Ray stretches his free hand back and tries to find Fraser's hand with it; Fraser takes it, threads their fingers together.

"Good," Ray murmurs. "Because I'd go broke."

"Oh," Fraser whispers, and after a moment he's got at least a few words back. "But... surely I'm worth it, Ray."

And Ray laughs; he squeezes Fraser's hand and chuckles softly. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Yeah, Ben. You are."

 _-end-_


End file.
